


Sometimes like butterflies

by fictionalaspect



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crack, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Magical Pregnancy Tears, Mpreg, Multi, Yes you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spencer," Ryan says. "I am going to walk downstairs and I am going to tell your parents that you have a drug problem, and when they ask me why, I am going to very clearly and firmly tell them that you have been sitting up here telling me the reason I don't feel good in the morning is that you <i>cried in front of me</i>, for the first time <i>ever</i>, and your <i>magical tears got me pregnant</i>. Are you okay with that? You need to be okay with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes like butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Completely absurd mpreg premise and completely unrealistic depictions of teenage pregnancy. I know almost nothing about pregnancy and/or babies. I probably should never have even attempted to write this, except that [lalejandra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra) came up with the idea on twitter and then I was helpless to resist. Thank you to her for reading this over and cheerleading, and to [shihadchick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick) for the final beta.

"You're joking," Ryan says, and he's got one hand over his stomach and his expression has never been quite so flat, quite so furious. Spencer looks down at his knees and wonders if throwing up is an option. Ryan's already thrown up twice this morning, though, so maybe they've used up their quota. 

"I'm not saying that's it," Spencer says, wincing as Ryan gives him a death glare. "I'm just saying. It's a thing. That happens sometimes. To people."

"You're high," Ryan says flatly, and turns to leave. "This is stupid, you're high, you've gone fucking crazy or something and you've turned into some drug addict and I hate you, this isn't funny, seriously, you need help--"

"Look, okay, not just to any people, to me, to me and my family, and--fuck, Ryan, I know how this sounds, okay? How do you think I felt when my mom sat me down and told me there was a reason I was conceived the day their dog died?"

"That is so fucked up," Ryan says. "You are so fucked up." 

"Go ask them," Spencer says desperately. "Actually wait, no. Fuck. Don't ask them, then they'll know."

"Spencer," Ryan says. "I am going to walk downstairs and I am going to tell your parents that you have a drug problem, and when they ask me why, I am going to very clearly and firmly tell them that you have been sitting up here telling me the reason I don't feel good in the morning is that you _cried in front of me_ , for the first time _ever_ , and your _magical tears got me pregnant_. Are you okay with that? You need to be okay with that." 

"Fuck," Spencer says, and buries his face in his hands as Ryan walks out the door and slams it shut.

\--

"I told you," Spencer says grimly, two hours later. Ryan's still sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket with only his nose peeking out. Ginger keeps rubbing his arm gently, like she knows what he's going through. Which she totally does, but still. Spencer doesn't need reminding that his best friend and his mom can bond over their creepy genetically improbable pregnancies. 

"I thought you were doing drugs," Ryan says, in a small voice. "Why weren't you doing drugs?"

"Because I don't do drugs," Spencer says. "Obviously. I'm sorry, Ryan. I didn't mean to. I just--I told you not to hug me."

"You were _crying_ before practice alone in the practice space," Ryan says, frowning at Spencer. "Of course I'm going to hug you. Or like. Touch you, or something. That's what you do when people cry. You touch them."

"Oh honey," Ginger says, still petting his arm. She sounds a little bit like she's trying not to laugh. "Yeah. That's what you do. You didn't do anything wrong. Spencer should have told you." 

"I _tried_ ," Spencer says. "I said 'Ryan, don't touch me, seriously, it's bad, you don't want to know.'"

"I thought you were going to tell me you were gay," Ryan says. "I didn't want you to think I wouldn't hug you if you were gay."

"Oh," Spencer says.

"Are you gay?" Ryan says. 

"Maybe," Spencer says. "I don't know. I'm sixteen. I got you pregnant. Does that count?"

"Should I leave the room and let you boys have this conversation on your own?" Ginger says, coughing and then standing up.

"It's fine," Ryan says miserably. "It doesn't matter if he's not gay. I'm going to die a virgin anyway. An artificially inseminated virgin mother. Father. Whatever." 

"No, Ryan," Spencer says. "No, hey. Seriously. We'll figure this out. We can--I'm not going to let that happen. I didn't say no. Maybe, you know. After you stop throwing up. We can try it and then I can see if I like it."

"I'm leaving now," Ginger says, and she's definitely trying not to laugh. "I mean, I would give you The Talk, but--"

"Right," Spencer says glumly. Fuck. They're having a baby. Fuck. Ryan is pregnant. _Ryan is pregnant_. Spencer doesn't want a baby. Spencer doesn't want Ryan to have his baby. He doesn't want any of this. Babies are weird and smell weird and everything about this is weird and it sucks. 

His phone rings.

"Hey," Spencer says, when he sees it's Brendon on the phone. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now, but Brendon usually cheers him up. They don't have to tell him Ryan's pregnant just yet. 

"Hey," Brendon says, and there's something about his voice that sounds strange. "Hey, so. Um. This is--fuck, this is going to sound really weird. But did you guys like--do you feel okay? Because I keep throwing up, it's weird, it's only in the mornings and I went to the doctor and he said it's probably a virus, but it started right after practice last week."

Spencer drops the phone. 

"Spencer?" Brendon's voice says, tinny through the receiver. "Spence? For real, is it just me? Because the doctor said if it was a virus we'd probably all get it, or maybe one of us was the carrier or something. You don't want this, man. It sucks." 

Spencer stares blankly across the room at the family portrait over their entertainment console, and wonders if _this_ is when his parents actually, physically murder him. He's not expecting the punch Ryan socks into his jaw, sharp and clean, but that's only because he's run out of things to expect today. At this point, the next thing on the agenda is pigs flying and the nuclear apocalypse. 

"You got Brendon pregnant?" Ryan screeches. Spencer cradles his jaw, shaking his head helplessly at Ryan. 

"I didn't cry on him," Spencer says. "I don't fucking know, I didn't--we didn't--"

"Guys?" Brendon says uncertainly. "Are you--are you okay?"

"Brendon," Ryan says, picking up the phone. His tone is firm. "Come over to Spencer's house right now. I mean it. Right. Now." 

"Jeez," Brendon says. "Uh, okay." Ryan hangs up the phone, turning to Spencer. "How did you get Brendon pregnant," Ryan says. "How. Think about it. You fucking got him pregnant, so you think really long and hard about how that could have happened."

"You don't know that," Spencer says, but all he can see in his head is the memory of pushing Ryan away and--before that--sitting alone on Brendon's amp, crying over his stupid SAT score, even though it didn't _matter_ , even though Spencer wasn't going to college anyway and he didn't care and it had just been a weird day and all of a sudden he'd been crying. But he'd been crying on Brendon's amp. And then later on, Brendon had come to practice. And touched his amp. A lot.

"I was sitting on Brendon's amp," Spencer says, bracing himself for another punch. "Like. Before you came in. So. Maybe." 

Ryan seems to deflate, his shoulders slumping. "Oh," Ryan says. "That's--okay. I mean fuck, that's not okay, but it's better than what I thought."

"What did you think?" Spencer says. "You think Brendon and I were having secret crying rendezvous sessions? That I was friend-cheating on you by crying with Brendon?"

"No," Ryan says. "Yes. Maybe." 

"Today is so fucking weird," Spencer says, and Ryan just stares at him and nods. They're silent for a long moment, and then Ryan pushes the corner of the blanket towards him. 

"Do you want some blanket?" Ryan says. "Um. We could share it until Brendon comes."

"Okay," Spencer says, and curls into Ryan's side and waits for the doorbell to ring. 

\--

Brendon, to his credit, takes the news really well until he has to go throw up again, at which point Spencer finds him curled up on Spencer's bathroom floor with his hands around his knees.

"Sorry," Spencer says miserably, when Brendon looks up at him but stays silent. He looks really sad. 

"It's not your fault," Brendon says. "I mean, it is your fault, because you left your creepy pregnancy tears all over my stuff, but. You didn't mean to."

"I was trying really hard not to get anyone pregnant," Spencer says, sitting down next to Brendon on the tiled floor. "So obviously I fucked up and got everyone pregnant. But like - you guys will be okay? My parents are going to help out. They know some good doctors and they'll take care of you and no one's going to stick you in a medical lab and do tests on you. They've had some practice at this kind of thing." 

"Yeah," Brendon says. "I guess this means your uncle and his partner didn't adopt all those kids, huh?"

"Yeah," Spencer says. "They really didn't. So. You know. Precedent." 

"Can you get people pregnant the other way?" Brendon says. "Like. The normal way? Do you--" He's blushing, but he forces the words out. "Like, if you came on me, would you get me pregnant?"

"No?" Spencer says. "Maybe? I don't know. I never asked. I sort of assumed that would happen, you know. The usual way. In that come sometimes gets people pregnant. But I don't think mine is extra pregnant-y, or whatever." 

"Right," Brendon says. "Well, I mean. Not like it matters now. You can't get me any more pregnant."

"Yup," Spencer agrees. 

"So when do I stop throwing up?" Brendon says, after a pause. "And when do I start--like. Showing? When do I get all baby-fied?"

"I don't know," Spencer says. "My mom has some books on it. We could look it up." 

"We should do that," Brendon says, and Spencer reaches over and squeezes his hand. 

\--

Spencer wants to die of shame for the entire day of their first official doctor's visit, but he feels a little better when the doctor assures him that this isn't the first time it's happened. 

"Besides," he says, poking Ryan's stomach while Ryan makes a displeased expression. "With artificial insemination nowadays, it's not even that uncommon. It will be interesting to see if you two have twins."

"Twins?" Brendon says weakly, and all Spencer can think is _oh god four babies, not four babies, oh fuck._

"Not in each of you," the doctor says, finally letting Ryan sit back up and hop off the table. He looks very young and fragile in his worn hospital gown, and Brendon doesn't look much older. "I mean, your children might be genetic twins, if they came from the same set of tears. You might each be carrying one." 

"Oh," Brendon says, and there's a moment where they all meet each other's eyes, and Spencer thinks they're all thinking the same thing, which is basically _that might be kind of cool._ Maybe they'll be boy and girl twins. Or two girls. Or two boys. Spencer thinks he doesn't really want two boys. He was a boy. He knows exactly how problematic they are in the Smith family, and then when they hit puberty this whole thing might start all over again. 

"Everything looks pretty good to me," the doctor says, when he's finished with Brendon. "Both of you have the right body structure to carry, and you should have an easy time of it. You'll need Cesarean sections at the end, of course. There's no way around that."

"Right," Ryan says, looking vaguely ill.

"I'll be there," Spencer says helplessly, squeezing Ryan's hand, and then Brendon's when he slips his fingers into Spencer's from the other side. "I promise. I'll be there the whole time." 

"I know," Ryan says, as the doctor leaves and they start to put their clothes back on. "I know, Spencer. It's just. Surgery." He makes a face, one that Brendon mirrors. 

"It'll be okay," Spencer says uselessly, wishing he could reach into the universe and make that a reality, wishing he could bend time and space and matter so that this could all happen in the easiest way possible for his friends. "I promise. It will all be okay." 

\--

Pregnancy makes Ryan mellow, and it makes Brendon horny. It's not a sequence of events that Spencer would have predicted, but suddenly Ryan is lazing about everywhere and watching both of them with half-lidded eyes and Brendon keeps furtively sneaking into the bathroom to jerk off. 

Spencer thinks he should probably offer to do something about that--about both of them, actually, considering that Ryan disappears often enough on his own, but he can't decide if that would be crossing a line. He's already managed to get his friends pregnant, and not exactly with their permission. Maybe they don't want any help from him on the hormonal front. Spencer isn't going to hold it against them. He's still sort of waiting for more face-punching. 

Ryan eats a lot, but then, he always eats a lot. Brendon eats more than he used to, but that's because Spencer's parents are feeding him three meals a day, and he's not trying to scrape together enough money to buy groceries. Moving a bed for Ryan into Spencer's room hadn't been particularly complicated, but Spencer's sisters are still pissed about having to share a room so Brendon could come live with them. Spencer knows there's lots of practical reasons for both Brendon and Ryan to be living with the Smiths, but secretly he's mostly just glad that they're never more than 20 feet away at all times. It makes him feel weird and scared inside when he thinks about what would happen if they weren't all living together, even though he's not really sure where those feelings are coming from. 

"You should feed me more," Brendon says, interrupting Spencer's train of thought. He's got his legs slung over Spencer's on the couch, while Ryan is stretched out in the recliner next to them, barely an arm's length away. He pokes Spencer in the side with the remote. "Food. I need more of it." 

"Mmm," Ryan says, blinking sleepily over at them. It's past midnight, but none of them have managed to get up off the couch yet and actually go to bed. "Me too. I want pizza. Do we have any more frozen pizza?"

"Macaroni and cheese," Brendon says, shaking his head. "Come on, Easy Mac. You know you want Easy Mac."

"We can do both," Spencer says, ignoring the fact that they only have the boxed kind, and that that means he's going to have to both make Ryan pizza and also boil water for Brendon and stuff. He could go for some Easy Mac. "But you're supposed to be eating vegetables and stuff."

"Tomatoes are vegetables," Ryan says, just as Brendon says, "so put some tomatoes in, whatever," and they both stop and snicker at each other. Spencer rolls his eyes. 

"Fine," he says, kicking Brendon's feet off his lap. "But only if you both agree to let me have naming rights."

"No way," Ryan says instantly, while Brendon seems to be considering it. "It's my baby," Ryan says, but he's grinning because they've had this conversation about seventeen hundred times in the past two months. "I get to name it. I'm carrying it and I'm naming it. Even if I want to name it Horatio."

"Horatio Ross-Smith sounds like a millionaire's kid," Brendon says. "Like, that kid should be wearing Dockers and polo shirts from birth."

"Ugh," Spencer and Ryan agree, in unison. Brendon nods. "Exactly," Brendon says. "Don't name him Horatio. If it's a him."

"Right," Ryan says thoughtfully. He taps his lip. "What do you think about Tansy?"

"Tansy?" Brendon says doubtfully.

"It's a flower," Ryan says. "Or, um. Aralia? It's a tree. Or Verbena?"

"You were reading Ginger's garden books again, weren't you," Brendon says.

"Maybe," Ryan says evasively. "So?"

"I like Aralia," Spencer says, because something soft has taken up residence in his chest, something warm that's calling out _mine, ours, mine_. "If it's a girl you should pick that one." He doesn't think his voice sounds any different, but then Ryan's looking up at him with an equally soft expression, and nodding slowly. 

"Okay," Ryan says. "Aralia. If it's a girl. Or whatever."

"Okay," Spencer says, and goes to put the pizza in the oven.

\--

"Spencer?" Brendon says, one day when it's just the two of them curled up in Spencer's bed after school, and Ryan's working an afternoon shift at the vet's office. They've always been tactile with each other, but now it's like some hidden rules between the three of them have been washed away and all of a sudden it's perfectly acceptable to spend long, lazy afternoons curled up around Brendon, listening to him breathe. Ryan will probably just smile at them when he comes home and then slide into bed with them. Spencer privately thinks it might be the best perk of this whole mess, especially when Brendon or Ryan lets Spencer sneak a hand onto his belly.

"Yeah?" Spencer says, pressing his nose behind Brendon's ear, mostly to hear Brendon giggle. He rubs his hand over Brendon's stomach again and thinks, ours.

"You want to know a secret?" Brendon says, rolling over to face him. His hair is all mussed up, and it's almost overwhelmingly adorable. 

"Sure," Spencer says, and tells himself that his sudden breathlessness has everything to do with how warm it is under the covers, and nothing to do with how bright Brendon's eyes are. 

"Mine's a girl, too," Brendon says, and Spencer blinks. 

"But we haven't--"

"I know," Brendon says. "I know we said we didn't want to know for sure. But I just know. I don't know how, but it's a girl. And I think Ryan's is, too." 

"Oh," Spencer says, and thinks about two baby girls, two little balls of fluff with Brendon's big eyes and Ryan's smile and maybe even some of himself in there too, if he's lucky. It's not like the sex even matters that much, and Spencer's pretty sure he's going to love his babies even if they turn out to be frogs or something, but--he doesn't know. He likes the sound of girls. 

"Are you mad that I told you?" Brendon says, looking unsure, and Spencer shakes his head. 

"No," Spencer says, linking his fingers with Brendon's. "I'm--that's good. Girls are good. I like baby girls. I mean, whatever. It's ours, it will be the best baby either way."

"Yeah," Brendon says. "Our babies are going to be the most awesome "

"We can buy them lego trucks and Barbie dolls and princess dresses and race cars," Spencer says. 

"And Baby Einstein tapes," Brendon says. "And stuffed Ewoks."

"And stuffed Ewoks," Spencer promises solemnly, squeezing Brendon's hand. "Have you--have you thought of a name?"

"Sort of," Brendon says, and he's looking down at their joined hands, a faint blush on his cheekbones. "It's not as cool as Ryan's, though."

"Just tell me," Spencer says. "I'll probably think it's cool." 

"I want to name her Harmony," Brendon says. "Is that lame? It's dorky, isn't it." 

"No," Spencer says, biting his lip. "No, that's--it's kind of perfect. That's awesome. Harmony Urie." 

"And Aralia Ross," Brendon says, starting to grin again. They'd all decided unequivocally that the babies would just take their respective dad's last names, because it made everything a lot less complicated in the long run. 

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Our babies are going to be awesome." 

\--

The house is silent when Spencer gets home from school the next day, which is a weird enough experience that it makes him pause in the front hallway. Ryan had claimed he wasn't feeling good and refused to get out of bed that morning, but even if Ryan's napping that still leaves the question of where Brendon is. He usually gets home from school before Spencer does.

"Hello?" Spencer calls out, and he's rewarded with the faint hiss of the upstairs shower when he listens closely. He climbs the stairs and knocks on the door, calling out "Brendon? Ryan?" and then pushing the door open and sticking his head in when he doesn't get an answer. 

"Which one of you--oh..." Spencer says, the words dying on his lips when he sees not one, but _two_ silhouettes behind their map-of-the-world shower curtain. That's--new. That's definitely new. Spencer thinks he would have remembered that if it had happened before now.

"Oh. I'll. Um. I'll just--"

"Spencer," Ryan says, tugging the curtain back, and wow, Ryan is naked. Ryan is so naked. Ryan is supposed to be sick, what the fuck, and now he's naked in Spencer's shower with Brendon. Spencer feels like he missed a step. 

"Good, you're home," Ryan says. His cheeks are flushed. "Get naked and get in the shower, come on."

"Uh," Spencer says. "I thought that we weren't--"

"Weren't what?" Ryan says. 

"Doing the naked thing," Spencer says awkwardly. "I mean. Because we haven't been doing the naked thing. Except I guess you guys have been?"

"We haven't been," Ryan says. "But fuck, seriously, I am so goddamn horny and so is Brendon and this is stupid. You should get in the shower, come on. Unless--unless you don't want to," Ryan says after a beat, looking decidedly less confident. 

"No--I--I got you both pregnant," Spencer says. "I felt like. I don't know, I didn't think you'd want my help with anything else, considering how badly I fucked it up last time."

"Make it up to us with orgasms," Brendon says, ducking around the shower curtain to look at Spencer. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are all pink and damn, Spencer managed to impregnate some seriously hot dudes. He wants to give himself a high five, except that's fucked up. 

"Seriously," Brendon says. "I am so sick of jerking off. If I don't get some help with this I'm going to explode. Get in the shower and make out with us, come on."

"Is this why you stayed home from school today?" Spencer says, finally stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself before tugging his clothing off, leaving it in a pile on the floor. "Seriously, Ryan?"

"No," Ryan says. "I stayed home because I didn't feel like going to school, and then Brendon came home and started jerking off in the shower and I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone."

"Right," Spencer says. He stares at the shower curtain, and at Ryan's face and Brendon's face, peeking out on opposite sides. Their hair is plastered to their foreheads, and Spencer is naked and he's hard and they're both naked and hard and Spencer feels like he should just take a moment to appreciate how surreal this situation is before he rolls with it. 

"Honestly, do you not want to? You don't have to," Ryan says, looking concerned, and Spencer shakes his head and steps into the shower, holding on to Ryan's offered hand so he doesn't fall. 

"I want to," Spencer says, just in case there's any question about that. 

"Good," Brendon says. It's a tight fit once they're all situated and then all of a sudden Ryan's mouth is on his, soft and wet from the spray, and Brendon is snuggling up against Spencer's back and rubbing his dick against Spencer's ass.

Ryan breaks away to breathe and flicks his gaze up at Spencer, and Spencer lets himself settle his hands on Ryan's hips and just look at him for a moment, flushed and pink. Both of them are starting to show, just a little, and Ryan's small belly makes something curl up happily in Spencer's stomach. 

"Less staring," Ryan says, but he's smiling when he leans back in to slide his mouth over Spencer's, biting at Spencer's lower lip playfully. "More touching, come on, jerk me off."

"Pushy," Spencer murmurs, but he gathers up his courage and slides his hand over to Ryan's stomach, and then circles his fist around Ryan's cock. Behind him, Brendon makes an encouraging noise and bites at the back of Spencer's neck. His hands are tight on Spencer's hips as he rubs his dick along the small of Spencer's back, fucking up into the dip just above his ass. It makes Spencer feel weird and shivery and warm all over, even as Ryan's demanding all of his attention. 

"Harder," Ryan says, pressing even closer so they're skin-to-skin. Spencer can't really move his arm this way, but Ryan doesn't seem to care, fucking up into Spencer's hand with a jerky, awkward motion. Spencer tightens his fist and hopes he's doing this right as he speeds up his hand, and then Ryan comes with a groan all over Spencer's stomach. Spencer thinks about making fun of Ryan for his lack of stamina, but he figures Ryan's probably got a good excuse for being rather hair-trigger at the moment.

Brendon tugs on his hips impatiently, turning Spencer around so that he's facing Brendon. He's flushed all over and he whines helplessly when Spencer pushes his hand away from his cock and takes over for him, tugging on Spencer's hair and kissing him soft and desperate.

"Yeah, that's it," Ryan murmurs, next to Spencer's ear, and Brendon whimpers again. His mouth is open, panting against Spencer's cheek, and then Ryan is reaching over Spencer's shoulder and tugging Brendon to him, kissing him long and hard as Brendon fucks into Spencer's fist and comes with a soft, broken noise. 

When he finally pulls away he's still panting. Spencer wants nothing more than to jerk off all over him, and Ryan, and pretty much everyone in the whole world. Everyone that's currently inside their shower, anyway. 

"If you can wait until we're in the bedroom, I can blow you," Ryan mumbles, nipping at Spencer's ear from behind. "I can go like three times in a row now, it's awesome. But if I try and blow you here I think I might drown."

"I can help," Brendon offers, rubbing his hand across Spencer's stomach, where his come is smeared all over Spencer's skin. "I mean, with the blowjob. Not with the drowning."

"Sure," Spencer says brokenly. "Sure, awesome. Blowjobs, no drowning. A+ plan. Totally in favor."

"Good," Ryan says. "If I hold the blowjob in escrow, does that mean I can get one of you to wash my hair for me first?"

\--

"We're doing this every day," Brendon mumbles into Spencer's temple, three hours later and a whole lot messier than they were when they started. "Every single day. Fuck school. Fuck the smoothie hut, seriously."

"I feel like I should be talking you out of this," Spencer says dazedly. "But nope, I'm right there with you." He stares at the ceiling, and runs his fingers up and down the long line of Ryan's spine. Ryan has the smoothest skin he's ever felt. It's sort of amazing. 

"I'm hungry," Ryan mutters, his face tucked into Spencer's shoulder. His little belly is pressing into Spencer's hip, and it makes Spencer just want to roll over and push for round 4. He doesn't know why or how it's driving him so crazy, just that it makes his whole chest open up with some weird new sensation of love that he's never felt before. He wants to hold both of them close and never let them go and four months into this he still hasn't fully wrapped his head around the idea that they're all having a baby. Babies. Plural. 

Together. 

"We're having two babies," Spencer says, because sometimes he needs to say it out loud just to confirm that it's real. 

"Yeah," Brendon says quietly, into Spencer's shoulder. Spencer can feel the shape of his smile again his skin. 

"We're not having any babies if someone doesn't feed me, " Ryan says, poking Spencer in the stomach, but Spencer can tell even without looking that Ryan is smiling. It's something about the way he phrases his words, the way the letters travel differently when they're shaped by a thin coating of joy. 

"Stop being a dick," Brendon says, shoving Ryan in the shoulder. "Let Spencer get all paternal and shit. He's having a dad-moment." 

"That's totally what this is, isn't it," Spencer says weakly. "I'm getting paternal."

"Welcome to the club," Ryan says. "We're all pretty paternal right now. Seriously, do we have any more of those egg rolls?"

"Those things are so good," Brendon says. "Shit, if we don't have any, we're going to the store and getting more. I want six million egg rolls right now."

"I want pants," Spencer says, sitting up decisively. "And then egg rolls. But pants first." 

"Only if you promise we're doing this from now on," Ryan says, stretching out lazily before sitting up and fumbling around on Spencer's floor for his jeans. "My new requirement for having your magical tear baby is that everyone fucks me a lot."

"Seconded," Brendon says, pulling on his briefs. "But I can help fuck Ryan if your dick gets too tired." 

"I'll be sure to warn you when that happens," Spencer says. 

Brendon pauses in the doorway as they're leaving the room, once they're all reasonably dressed and presentable. Ryan's holding on to Spencer's hand, tugging him downstairs with considerable force, but Spencer leans back for just a moment to see what's going on with Brendon.

"What's up?" Spencer says, and Brendon leans in and kisses him on the cheek. 

"Babies," Brendon says quietly. "That's what's up." He's blushing, eyelashes flickering down as though he's embarrassed.

"Babies," Spencer agrees, taking Brendon's hand and letting both of them be pulled downstairs by Ryan's insistent tugging. " _Our_ babies."


End file.
